Light Me Up
by HeatherH24
Summary: Ella Shea has always played things on the safe side, never really stepping outside her neatly packed box that contains her life. The one time she does decide to live life on the wild side with one night stand Kalen Drake could spark a war between the mystic Fae world. Kalen based lightly on Eric's strong character.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my baby, a project that I have been dreaming up for a while. A few characters are based lightly on certain Charlene Harris characters. Warning some defiant steaminess ahead; not for the faint of heart. Hope you enjoy! ;) As always, please comment love to read what everyone thinks.**_

I watched him walk away knowing this would be my only chance for escape. I stood up slowly severely hoping that he didn't turn back around. I felt like the worse sort of person for skipping out on a blind date, but if I had to hear one more fact about how cheese was made I was going to combust. I shuffled around the overly cluttered Indian restaurant making my less than perfect exit. I shuttered as the cold night air struck me making me really hate the fact that I hadn't drove. In all honesty had only been one of the many bad decisions that I had made tonight. I clenched my coat tightly around me taking in my ominous surroundings. Street lights flickered and shady characters lined the streets huddled in small groups. My morbid mind pictured them plotting my destruction in various ways. Night was defiantly not the best time to be walking around this part of New York City that was known as one of the worst crime areas. I rummaged around the inside my purse digging for my cell phone so that I could call a cab to get out of this hell hole. Shit! I forgot my cell phone. How could I be so freaking scatter brained? I cursed myself.

"Hi, there sexy." A dark lurking male figure called from the distance in front of me. I hoped that he wasn't talking to me, so I decided to turn and go the other way hoping to defer him. I grabbed my mace from inside my purse glad that at least I had remembered to grab it. Ready, and willing to use it on the stranger. Just then I looked up to see the very angry face of my blind date leaving the restaurant. Shit, shit, shit I was foxed in. I looked around trying to find a way out. I noticed to across the street the booming sound of a night club. It seemed like a hole in the wall with metal siding like someone had turned an old warehouse into a club. It seemed at least tidy on the outside if that could be considered an asset for a night club. I normally wouldn't be caught dead in any club, but I figured that right now my odds were better in there than out here. Plus maybe they had a phone, and I could get a cab out of here. I longed for my comfy pajamas and warm cozy bed. I just wanted this nightmare of a night to be over.

I darted across the street slamming through the double doors of the club like it was sanctuary. I was surprised by the large amount of people that seemed to be squashed inside. Most of those people were now staring at me as I tried to find an open stool to sit down. I couldn't really blame them I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was dressed in my usual faded holey jeans, and thin grey cotton band shirt. My dark chestnut hair fell in loose waves down my back. Hey, they had said dress casual for my blind date at work. This was casual for me. These people couldn't really be considered to be dressed any certain way, because they were barley dressed at all. The woman all seemed to be wearing micro miniskirts like they had all been purchased together in bulk in a variety of colors. Men swayed behind them their hands roaming freely across their bodies to the sensual music. The whole place basically smelled of sex. Power to them I guessed. At least someone was getting some. Let's just say that whole area for me was a dessert right now. I mean I knew that I was pretty; some might even say I was beautiful. Not that I was conceited I was just aware of myself. It was my oddness that seemed to throw men off my tracks. I had the worse habit of saying the first thing that came to mind, and I had a warped sense of humor. Those two things were not a good mixture for attracting men. That's probably why I had taken Kami up on her idea to fix me up on a blind date. I sighed heavily finally finding a stool in the middle of two couples making out.

"What will you have, hun?" A Barbie look like said all the while managing to chomp away at her gum.

"Pineapple and Malibu, please." She gave me a fake smile before she turned around to make my drink. "Do you have a phone I could use?" I asked Barbie as she quickly placed my drink down in front of me.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" Barbie asked.

"If I had one with me I wouldn't asked to use one." I laughed, hoping that she was joking. She turned reaching under the bar grabbing the cordless than sitting it roughly down in front of me. I guess she hadn't been kidding. Well that's what I did best strike a nerve in everyone. I finally got a hold of the cab company and they assured me that they would have a car sent over in twenty minutes flat. I could have cheered I was so grateful at the thought of this night finally ending. I handed the phone back, and looked around the club watching the intensity of everyone around me.

That's when if drawn by some unknown magnetic force my eyes were drawn to him. He sat in the corner of the club the shadows eclipsing most of his face keeping him well hidden from everyone else. I could feel his eyes on me, devouring my body. I stared back completely unashamed. He leaned forward revealing eyes the color of hard steel. He reached out his hand gesturing me over with his fingers in an easy swift motion. I noticed that he had large rings on his three middle fingers that had symbols I had never seen before. Still I crossed the room making my away across the dance floor to him ignoring my screaming conscience.

The closer I got the more magnificent he seemed to get. He looked like a dark gypsy with his sharp facial features and deep olive skin. Disheveled long coal black hair was cropped right above his shoulders narrowing around his face as remained hidden from the rest of the club. All the while drawing me near to him his expression gave prelude to an inner angst, and mystery that I might never know. It was safe to say that I was way out of my comfort zone approaching him. I couldn't help it though it was if I was in a trance. I was drawn to him by some strange powerful magnetism.

"Hello." He flashed a charming smile.

"Hello." I said fighting the urge to bolt.

"Please sit down." He stood pushing out my chair for me. I eyed the chair wondering if it was such a good idea to stay. Well he had pulled out the chair, and said please that had to stand for something. He had qualities that I hadn't encountered in my less intimidating dates. I finally sat down shifting my eyes trying not to meet his haunting gaze. There was just something so familiar about him that left me anxious, yet wanting more.

"You look so nervous, don't worry I won't bite. Well that is unless you want me to?" He gave a devilish laugh. I flushed, which only made his mischievous smile broaden even more.

"Well my name is Kalen, what's your name?" He leaned back against the seat never losing his calm composure.

"Ella, I like your rings." I said nervously finally finding my voice. For a second his eyes searched mine looking unsure. Then the mask was back up making me wonder if I had imagined it.

"Thank you, Ella." He said choosing not to elaborate about the rings. "You are very beautiful Ella." His voice was sultry as reached over a smoothed a loose piece of hair. I knew that my mouth had to be hanging open, so I quickly pressed my lips together. Did he really just say that he thought I was beautiful? It's one thing to think that an average person to think you're beautiful it's another thing to think this man that looked like he just stepped off GQ to think that you're beautiful.

"Would you like to dance?" I heard myself asking not completely understanding myself. Yes, I was a little scared of dancing with some strange man in a club that I wasn't really positive that I knew the name to. I also knew that this was one of those moments in life that if I didn't take action, and take advantage that I would always regret it. I had always lived so safely never really stepping outside of my neatly packed box. Well tonight I wanted to live a little on the wild side. He stood taking my hand and guiding me onto the dance floor.

Strobe lights flashed making the dancing bodies appear as if they were dancing in slow motion to the frantic erotic melody. I shivered as the tips of his fingers grazed my neck as he brushed my hair to one side standing behind me. I had to remember to dance swaying my hips in small circles as his hands continued their welcome assault. He could have been Houdini for how quick his hands disappeared and reappeared on a different body part. A warm sweeping heat spread through my body as I was left with a desire for this man that I had never felt before. I felt his hardness as he pressed himself closer into me, and I moaned. God, I was shameless.

"Miss, you're cab driver is looking for you?" Barbie said suddenly directly in front of me. I had to force my mind into the present.

"Yeah, thank you." I pulled away, but he only turned me around to face him.

"Let me take you home?" His hooded eyes held promises of sensual delight. If I was going to be bad I might as well fully commit to it.

"Yes." My voice cracked. "You can take me home."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth he was pulling me off the dance floor, and out of the club. All the better I guessed, before I could change my mind.

The parking lot was dark, but there were fewer cars than I had expected. I guess they had all carpooled. I joked to myself. Kalen led the way stopping at his large black Harley. What could I say I hadn't really expected anything less? It fit him so well it was almost a cliché. He got on the motorcycle bringing it to a full thundering roar as he waited for me to hop on.

"Wait, where is my helmet?" I said like always putting safety first.

He laughed. "Trust me you won't need one with me. Perfectly safe." He said trying to reassure me. I guess all forms of safety were going out the door tonight. I hoped on the back of the bike wrapping my arms around him. Something told me he was going to be worth it though.

Within minutes we were pulling up to my average New York City building. He had no problems with my loudly yelled directions over the motorcycles hammering loudness as he weaved in and out of traffic. He parked off the road in the narrow parking space helping me off. I guess there were some pluses to having a motorcycle in New York. He stayed close behind me as I lead him up the winding stairs to my apartment door.

"Ella, I got your mail." My next door neighbor Zach said stepping out of his door. Zach's eyes met Kalen's and took on an odd possessive glare. That was strange Zach had never really showed any interest besides when our mail got mixed up.

"Uh, thanks" I took it from him deciding just ignore it. I had more pressing issues at the moment like the loss of my sanity. I turned the key opening the door giving Kalen full access to my apartment. I severely hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite me in the butt.

I put my keys in the bowl next to the door feeling a little nervous not really knowing where to go from here.

"I like your apartment it is small, but it works for you." I wasn't sure if that was a complement or insult so I just nodded.

He approached me slowly resembling a panther stalking his prey. I couldn't move as I remained frozen watching him slip off my shirt then his own.

"I have been dying to do this." His voice was thick as I felt the hard cold steel of his rings glide up my bare hips to rest on my shoulders holding me to him leaving chill bumps in his wake. The heat of his lips finally pressed against mine tantalizing me as he deepened his kiss letting his velvet tongue flick against mine. My hands found their way into his dark thick hair realizing the resistance was futile. Hell, it wasn't even needed. I wanted him plain and simple. His nimble hands managed slide back down grouping my ass pressing my center against his hardness. I groaned needing him fiercely. He leaned forward swinging my leg around his waist shoving me against the wall. He pinned me against the wall using the weight of his body to hold me tight.

"I have also been waiting to do this." He forced my arms above my head holding them tightly. I tried to move but it was useless his grip was like steel. At first I thought he was just getting a little kinky, then his grip begin to burn around my wrist. I looked down at him growing panicked. How funny I had first thought that his eyes were the color of steel now he held me in his grip of steel now. Some would call that irony.

"Tell me how is it that you smell of Sidhe, but you taste mortal? Tell me what you are, and I might let you live?" His once sensual eyes were now full of cold malice. What was he talking about?

"Oh my god, you are a complete crazy person. I knew the first time I do a little something out of my comfort zone I go and get murdered. No simple sex for me, no I have to go off and pick the first murderer that I see." I rambled incoherently. I knew that it had been too good to be true, and had fallen completely in his trap. Damn, Johnny Depp look alike.

"I'm the crazy one? You're the one talking to yourself. Just answer my question, and we will see what your fate holds." He said coolly though a little annoyed.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, and I'm so not the crazy one buddy." I said simply, if he thought I was the crazy one than he was also delusional.

"I'm threating to kill you, and all your concerned about is that you're not the crazy one? Just answer my questions." He said growing restless. I had that effect on people.

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about Seelie, or even what it is. So please just let me go, and I promise to never do this again or tell anyone ever." I shook my head hoping that my repeated nodding would convince him.

He looked deeply in my eyes for what seemed like forever trying to tell if I was being honest. "You're telling the truth?" He asked one last time.

"Of course, I'm telling the truth." I was getting fidgety.

"Here is the way this is going to go so listen closely. I'm going to let you go, and we are going to have a long conversation about something you needed to be told long ago." He glowered down at me staring deeply in my eyes making sure that I got the point. Yeah, I got the point he was bat shit crazy. I had all intentions of going straight for the phone to call the police to hall his ass off to the looney bin.

He slowly let me down but before my feet could touch the floor I was being thrown across the room by him landing against the couch. A blinding light flashed followed by dry wall exploding into tiny pieces landing across the living room. I gaped as Zach stepped through the wall his eyes glowing bright blue completely shirtless.

"She is not yours dark one! She belongs to the king." Zach growled.

"Hmmm that's funny; I don't smell him on her. That would be just like my brother claiming things before they are rightfully his. That one never much of a sharer; maybe I need to teach him a lesson?" He laughed deviously his eyes now glowing the same incandescent blue.

"I can't let you take her, I have orders." Pure radiant light exploded in his hands taking the shape of a spear.

"Oh come on, I dare you?" Kalen said palming energy in his hands until it blasted into two spears that seemed to light up the room. Zach looked worried for only a moment then placed his mask of hatred firmly back on charging forward. I had called him a panther earlier, but now realized that was like calling a Camaro a Ferrari. He moved so swiftly it was as if he vanished in midair making Zach pause long enough to search for him. That was a big mistake because he reappeared right behind him swiping his feet right out from underneath him. Kalen held his spear pointed at his throat.

"Why does he want her?" Kalen snarled from above Zach looking fiercer than I could have ever pictured him.

"My existence is now lost anyway, why would I tell you anything dark one?" He didn't squirm he just laid there waiting for the end.

"Let's see maybe, because I can make this hurt like hell or it can be quick and easy." He said seeming rather chipper at the sound of torture. I thought I was the odd one, he likes to torture people. Zach's eyes flashed fire, as he shifted under the spear that held him to the ground.

"Do you have no honor?" Zach spit out.

"My honor died long ago." He pressed the tip a little further into his neck a trail of light ooze seeping down his neck.

"He wouldn't tell us much; just she is destined for greatness. That is all I know, now make it quick." Zach grumbled then looked away. Kalen shoved the spear through his neck and Zack burst in into a thousand shards of light that fell to the floor and disappeared.

I was in complete shock my world being completely flipped upside down from everything that I knew as normal. I clutched the couch for balance as I fought to make sense of something or anything about what had just happened. Kalen turned around taking in my rattled expression.

"What are you?" I asked him trying to understand.

"I'm dark Fae or Sidhe, whatever you choose to call me." He absorbed the light of the spears back into his body.

"You're a fairy?" I sat down in the floor feeling like I was going to pass out. Tiny winged fairies from Disney movies flashed through my mind. No that defiantly didn't suit him.

"I'm not a fairy, I do not sparkle." He looked offended at the name. Oh well, it's not like I had ever contemplated the correct terminology before.

"Wait he said dark one, does that mean that you are the bad guy? Did you just kill the good guy?" I tried to wrap my mind around this, hoping that I hadn't just let the bad guy win while I just sat here gaping. Part of me even after everything had happened hoped that he wasn't the bad guy.

"Why does everything have to be so black and white with you mortals? There are many shades in the spectrum to go form black to white. If I am bad is neither here nor there, you understand?" He said bending down in front of me.

"I understand completely, you're the bad guy." I shouted.

"You are impossible." He threw up his hands in frustration. "Let's just say I am the best bad guy that you have on your side right now. If I know my brother his guard will have heard the flash and be here soon. Let me get you to a safe place where I can explain all this better?" He offered me a hand off the floor.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I said softly not likening the idea of more Fae after me, but was he really my better option?

"Well you don't know for sure, but I can tell you that after this if my brother gets to you he will not let you go. He will lock you in a tower with all his other valuables until you become useful. I on the other hand offer to protect you and give you freedom as soon as I figure out what you are, and why he wants you." He said logically.

I pressed my lips together weighing my options. Well being trapped in a tower defiantly did not seem to appealing. I glanced at him again, wither it was wanted or not I flushed with heat wanting him all over again. Being with him didn't seem that appealing either, not knowing if I could control these feeling that I had around him. I guess for now he was my best chance or as he put my best bad decision.


	2. Chapter 2

I frantically threw some clothes into an overnight bag, not really knowing what to pack or how long that I would be gone. I felt sick, what was I going to do? Maybe I would wake up, and this would all be a bad dream. I looked over at Kalen as he raided my refrigerator spraying cheese wiz into his mouth. Wow, he even made that look sexy. This all just seemed so crazy. I never would have believed this morning that I would have a huge beautiful man eating cheese wiz out of my refrigerator, or that he would be some mythological creature. No, I would have defiantly laughed hysterically in their face if they tried to tell me such thing.

"You do need to hurry; they could be here any minute." He grumbled noticing me staring at him from the kitchen. I lived in a small studio apartment so my bedroom was literally in the living room. There was no privacy from anyone, not that it really mattered now when I might be leaving forever.

"Well you had time for cheese wiz, surly I can pack an extra bra?" I muffled under my breath.

"I heard that." Kalen now stood over me with his arms crossed looking impatient.

"There, I'm done." I said standing throwing the bag over my shoulder.

"Good, let's get out of here." He said grabbing my bag swinging it over his shoulder. I was a little surprised by such a gentleman gesture.

"Wait. You got a little…" I said noticing a small bit of cheese wiz on the corner of his mouth. I swiped it way feeling the roughness of beginning stubble against my finger. He watched me intensely, before I could pull finger away completely he caught it in his hand. The tip of his tongue flicked running it slowly against the tip of my finger taking the cheese with it. I felt Goosebumps across my body, and I knew that I never would look a cheese wiz the same way.

"I hate to waist food." He said a devilish grin spreading across his face. I wondered if the tower might have been the better option after all. I backed away trying to get a grip I was really out of my league on a cosmic level.

"We really have to go I feel a charge in the air, they must be getting closer." He grabbed my arm pulling me in the direction of the windows.

"Uh, you know this is the wrong way?" I said pointing at the door on the opposite side of the room looking confused.

"I need you to trust me just a little right now." He opened the window climbing out the window onto the ledge. I followed hesitantly climbing on to the ledge clinging to him for dear life.

"Please don't tell me you're going to sprinkle me with fairy dust, and tell me to think happy thoughts. I just don't think that I could handle that right now"

"That's peter pan, right? As you have probably guessed its nothing like the movies. No pointed ears, or fairy dust." He held me a little closer tucking my head in the crook of his neck, then wrapping his arms around my waist. "Just close your eyes, and think happy thoughts" He laughed mocking me, and my peter pan reference. Well, at least he has a since of humor. I closed my eyes going against my better judgment. I figured I had already jumped on this crazy train might as well ride it until it stopped. Deep warmth caressed my skin like I had been sun bathing all day. My skin tingled, but I still I kept my eyes closed afraid to open them.

"Ok, now you can open them." He said softly stepping away from me. My eyes fluttered open taking in my surroundings. Sharp jagged rock covered in dark green moss surrounded me on every side towering high in the sky. I held my breathe struggling to grasp a single coherent thought.

"Its breath taking isn't it?" He paused; proudness in his voice.

"Where are we?" I asked taken aback by the beauty around me. For some reason there was an odd since of belonging that I had never felt before.

"Mortals call this fairy hill, it you used to be a hot spot for Sidhe of all kinds back in the day. Now it is home to me and select family." He stood in front of a large mound light radiating from his fingers once again. This time though it was if it wasn't as powerful just a thin sheen of light that webbed its way across the outside of the mound. I jumped back when half of the mound disappeared revealing a secret entrance. He walked inside, and motioned me over to him.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of." He held out his hand waiting on me. Oh yeah there's nothing to be afraid of; I'm just about to enter the mythological creatures secret layer. I laughed to myself at the absurdity of it all. I walked over to him hesitantly standing next him refusing to take his hand. I didn't really feel the need to make this more complicated than it already was. Just as quick as the secret entrance had appeared it had disappeared leaving us in complete blackness.

He used his fingers to light up the cave walls revealing the jagged structure that was held together with thick oak wood craved with different inscriptions.

"So this is sort of you headquarters, or secret layer?" I asked trying to push aside my growing uneasiness. It wasn't as if I was scared for my life with him. For some odd reason I felt entirely safe with him. No, it was something more like an omen that throbbed in the back of my mind promising trouble. I guess that could be considered a given, when I had a whole secret fairy guard was after me from some tyrannical fairy king.

"Something like that, actually." He gave a half smile as he opened another secret door.

"As long as I don't have to slide down any poles I'm fine." I laughed following him through the door.

"While I find the idea of you sliding around a pole highly enticing, there are no poles sadly enough." He laughed wickedly from behind me as I felt myself blush from head to toe. Lights glowed all around us illuminating the huge open space before me. The walls were lined with thousands of ancient looking books. Everything about this place looked ancient. It was like I had stepped back into some archaic century. In the middle of the room sat two dark leather sofas across from each other with a large oak coffee table in the middle cluttered with open books staked on top of each other. A large stone fire blazed from the other side of the room crackling with warmth.

"This is the main room." He walked in front of me gesturing around him as he went. "Down this hall is where the bedrooms are located, you will take the one across of mine for your protection." I followed him my eyes bugging out at the last part, as he pointed at the rooms directly across from each other. I really didn't trust myself when it came to him, and for him to be so close just seemed dangerous. It was one thing to have a one night with a stranger that you would never see again. It was a whole completely different thing to have a one night stand with your protector form an evil fairy overlord. I had to get my head on straight.

"Well now let me introduce you to the others. Only my most trusted friends are allowed access into this place, so you can trust them completely." He led me to the main room where I was met by three curious faces.

"Hello, I'm Jerry." A very short man with kind eyes extended his arm shaking my hand.

"I am Rowan." A large man that had arms like tree trunks said clenching them in front of him. He reminded me of a Viking warrior from his hard looks and strong stance. The next in line was an exceptionally beautiful blonde woman. Who looked like she could be Cinderella's doppelganger, well if the whole dark Fae thing didn't work out she defiantly had a job at Disney World. She looked down at me with her pert little nose through thick eyelashes with a haunty expression.

"This is Rihna." She glanced away ignoring Kalen's introduction.

"So are you all Fae?" I tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear trying to ignore Rihna's rudeness as she still refused to look at me.

"I'm a brownie, we can be helpful Fae or mischievous depending on the way you treat us. Sweets go a long way for that." Jerry laughed pulling out a tootsie roll and popping it in his mouth. Rowan grunted rolling his eyes at Jerry.

"Don't let him fool you he keeps a whole closet full of Twinkies in his room." Jerry winked at him. I laughed unable to resist at the thought of the giant sitting in a closet of Twinkies stuffing his mouth. Rowan looked like he wanted to throttle Jerry for revealing his secret only making me laugh harder.

"Rowan is a troll warrior, one of the last of his kind. He is the leader of my guard and my most trusted friend." Kalen said, making Rowan stand proudly now. I could defiantly see the admiration between the two of them.

"Why are all of you pretending like we have not started an all-out war by taking her in?" Rihna shouted staring at me directly now. "She is not worth it." She said thickly hate lingering on her tongue. Wow, I so take back the Cinderella thing!

"That is not for you to decide!" Kalen growled.

"You would risk our peace over her?" Rihna clutched her hands at her sides trying to control her anger. "I can smell her on you my king, do you not remember what price you paid for affections for a woman last time?" Rihna spit out.

Kalen's eyes glowed with icy vengeance down at her. "Tell me Rihna is it that I fight for her, or that I would never fight for you?" He held his gaze with hers daring her to respond. "You stand with me or against me, decide now?

Rihna's head hung defeated. "I stand with you my king." Ha, take that evil Cinderella. I had no clue about what was going on between them, but it gave me butterflies the way he had defended me by putting her in her place.

"Good, now if you will excuse me I have to show our guest to her room." Kalen slipped his arm around my waist leading me to the room across from his. The bedroom had the same textured walls as the main room and cave cut into it was another large fire place. A large mahogany armoire stood in the corner and I stuffed my overnight bag into it. That was a mess for later. I took in the large mahogany bed that seemed very inviting at the moment. I ran my hand across the blanket noticing that it was a large feather duvet.

"What expecting fur blankets?" Kalen said from behind me as if reading my mind.

"Just a little." I laughed. He gave me another bright smile.

"So you're a king?" I wanted to clasp my hands over my mouth hating the bluntness that always seemed to flood from my mouth.

He shook his head his smile slightly fading turning almost sad. "Yes and no." He sat down on the bed and I sat down next to him tucking my leg under me. "The Fae are divided into two groups light and dark. My brother rules the light, and I rule the dark. I guess you could say that we have been in a constant feud for the last couple century's though we have still managed to avoid all-out war until now." He looked down as if in deep thought.

"Because of me? I don't understand why protect me if I could start a war? You barley know me." I was confused as much as I didn't want to be in a tower, I didn't want to start a war.

He looked deeply in my eyes. "Besides the fact that I detest my brother, there is something unexplainable about you. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you. When I kissed you it almost consumed me entirely. I haven't felt anything like that in so long; actually I haven't felt anything like it ever. You baffle me Ella." He leaned forward his lips inches form mine their warmth taunting me. Even though I knew that he was the king of this dark underworld, I wanted him with a fierceness that baffled me to.

"Sir, Rihna has seen them!" Jerry knocked loudly from outside the door. I was beginning to really hate Rihna. Kalen shook his head standing quickly.

"I will be back shortly, and we will continue this conversation." A look of lust flooded his eyes that made my knees go weak. Yeah, I defiantly had it bad. He must have seen, because he gave me a knowing smile. "Just try to settle in." He winked exciting through the thick wooden door. I felt the intense need for a cold shower. I really had to pull my mind out of the gutter; there were defiantly more pressing matters at the moment. For insistence, what had Jerry meant when he said Rihna had "seen" them? I wondered what Rihna's secret power was realizing that it had never been announced. Obviously it had something to do with seeing the future, present or something of that nature; or at least I guessed. I walked over getting my bag out trying to keep busy. I hung what couple shirts I brought up in the armoire so they wouldn't get wrinkled. I placed my blue jeans and underwear in the drawer with my makeup bag. Well that was as settled in as I got. I pulled my phone checking the messages to see if anyone had texted to see how my date had gone. I wasn't surprised to find that no one had texted. It had been a horrible idea to trust the in crowd of girls at work. I should have known that I would get burned. I had never really been the one to fit in, always marching to my own strange drum. I don't know why I even felt the twinge of hurt when I looked down at the blank screen. I had really thought I had made a friend this time. God, I was pathetic.

"Why do I even care?" I tossed the phone on my bed. I thought of their faces if they could have seen me with Kalen. I pictured their envious faces, and couldn't help but giggle. It would surly eat them alive.

"Ella, Kalen wishes to see you." Jerry knocked open the door slightly. I brushed my fingers through my hair wondering why he could want to see me so soon. I followed Jerry slowly into the main leaving room. I caught my breath unable to move from where I stood staring at Rihna. Her hair was propelled back by an invisible force moving around her in slow motion. Her eyes glowing with the same strange blue only it was brighter than Kalen and Zach's eyes had glowed. Suddenly she wailed at a frequency that I expected glass to explode around us. I looked over at Kalen panicked, surely this couldn't be normal? No one else seemed consumed As Rihna's body fell limp to the floor.

"What's happing to her?" I tried to run to her, but Kalen caught me around the waist holding me close.

"Rihna is a Banshee, she sees the future this is all a part of the process." He whispered his breath hot against my ear. I shivered trying to remain still against him. Wither out of fear or his nearness.

"Through the wispy meadows the army of light marches deep within the night. They go to wake the Queen Mab, and her fool from their slumber. "It is time!" The light king shouts." Rihna said with an eerie chillness staring blankly into the distance then falling to the floor once again.

"Take her Rowan, she will need rest now." Kalen released me looking troubled as he walked to stand next to the fire.

"Who is Queen Mab, and the fool?" I asked confused, wondering if this could get any stranger.

"She is my mother, and the fool my enemy. They are both my enemy now." His face was dark as he watched the flames dance inside the fire place. I walked over and placed my hand on his arm trying to comfort him. I wanted to tell him that everything would be ok, but how could I say that? I knew so little about him, and the Fae it would be useless.

"Earlier you said that I smelled of Sidhe, what did you mean?" I wondered why the light king could want me so badly that he was willing to start a war over it.

"Centuries ago my kind used to steal human babies away replacing them with Fae infants they called them Changelings. I thought at first that you might be a Changeling, then I tasted you and you're body is defiantly mortal; plus like I said that practice was ended long ago."

"Fairies used to kidnap babies? Why would they take human babies?" I said in terror hating some innocent baby being stolen from its parents.

"During the famine in Ireland, my people would give their Fae children to the mortals so their crops would flourish and they could have healthy normal lives. The human children were cared for by their fairy adopted parents, and lived happy normal lives. It was considered one of the greatest blessings to be given."

"So what could I be then?" I said ignoring that I still disagreed about the Changeling. I would always want to keep my baby, no matter the consequences.

"I know that you have Fae blood, you smell full blooded but there is a twinge of something that I can't place."

"Just my luck even here I don't fit in." Something's just never changed.

"Why would you ever want to fit in? Uniqueness is a treasure that few hold." His eyes were soft as they turned to meet mine. I wanted to look away but I couldn't something about his eyes seem to captivate me. There was something in his eyes that was so familiar, like I had known him forever instead of only a day.

"So what does the Queen and joker mean for us?" I looked at the flames trying to get a hold of myself.

"It means that you're uniqueness is greater than I know. My brother wouldn't wake my mother from her slumber to tattle about just anything. I thought there might be trouble because he wanted you, and I had you." He paused, going to the corner of the room to a small bar and filling his glass full of a dark amber colored liquid that I guessed was whiskey.

"To wake her, means this is going to get dirty. First, we've got to figure out what you are so that we can use it against them." He swallowed the liquid completely his features growing dark once again.

"Maybe you should just turn me over to your brother, he will see there is nothing special about me and send me home. I don't want people or Fae to get hurt over me." I looked down at the floor, knowing the truth I didn't want him to get hurt over me.

"Of course he would know there is something special about you, I knew that you were special the very first moment I saw you. As to my people do not underestimate them, we can be very cunning." He gave me a light smile that warmed me all over.

"You should get some sleep tomorrow you get to meet the Whipperwheel." He sat his glass down digging through a pile of books. "Oh I forgot to ask do you have any loved ones or friends that you need to call. You cannot tell them where you are the less they know the safer they are, but you can let them know you're safe." He said pulling out a large army looking phone. I guess they didn't get great service out here in the middle of nowhere.

"I have no one." I said softly refusing to meet his eyes afraid I would find the pity that I always found. He put the large phone back up and this time his hand was there to comfort me. I looked up not to find pity, but to find understanding. He had obviously known loneliness over his very long life span.

"Sometimes even when surrounded by others you can feel true loneness." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Now try to sleep we have much to do tomorrow." I nodded pulling away from his warmth. It had been a long day, and sleep was defiantly looking good right now. Plus tomorrow I got to find out what Whipperwheel's secret power was. My inner nerd was slightly thrilled.

I slept on a heavenly cloud made of warm fluff; I snuggled in closer. Warmth caressed my body wrapping me up tightly in my cloud. "Holy shit was that a hand?" My eyes flew open turning to stare into Kalen's dark eyes. "What are you doing in my bed?" I flew up wrapping the sheet around my body remembering that I had decided to only sleep in my underwear. Big mistake! Kalen stood the covers falling from his body. Oh My God, he was completely nude. I tried not to, I swear I did, but it was useless I looked down. It was so worth it. Lean muscle covered his darkly tanned body in a way that would make Adonis envious. My eyes found the place between his legs, and I shivered. A very large something else would also make Adonis very, very jealous.

"See something you like Goldilocks?" Kalen smiled wickedly not even trying to cover his body.

"What are you doing, this is my bed." I said trying to reassure myself that I hadn't made a mistake. It was my bed.

"This is the room I brought you to, you are correct." He said as if reading my mind.

"Then what are you doing in it?" I asked again trying to resist the urge not to look down again.

"Things are not safe, sleeping beside you is the only way to make sure you are completely safe from my enemy's." He kept smiling watching my eyes dart around erratically trying not to stare at him.

"Ok, even if that is true then why are you naked?" I arched one eyebrow managing to stay composed.

"Personal preference, I always sleep in the nude." He said simply as if it was no big deal.

I threw my hands up exasperated by trying to reason with him. That was another big mistake. The sheet pooled at my feet revealing my semi-nude body, and I stood frozen. My eyes turning slowly to meet his in horror. Flecks of blue seeped through his steely grey eyes as he stared at me with a hunger that left my knees weak. He drank me in caressing every curve with his stormy eyes. I had never felt so desired before the way he looked at me as if I was a thirsty man's oasis. I grabbed the sheet back up wrapping it frantically around my body refusing to meet his eyes.

"If it will make you feel more comfortable, I will sleep on the floor." He cleared his throat his voice slightly shaken.

"I hate to make you sleep on the floor, surly I would be safe if you were just next door?" I said not really wanting him in the room at all. I had a feeling that I was more in danger from him than some unknown captor. The heat of his eye still made my body tingle all over.

"You don't know my enemy's very well, I must stay here to ensure that you are completely safe." He insisted grabbing some extra pillows of the bed, and finding another blanket from the bottom of the dresser. I tried to not focus on his other qualities as he built a small pallet on the floor on my side of the bed.

"Are you seriously going to still sleep naked in here?" I asked, still trying to keep my eyes distracted by looking at anything else but him.

"Why, does my nakedness bother you?" He lifted his eyebrows gleaming wickedly. I knew that I had to be beet red, because it was obvious that he did bother me.

"No, it's just not very proper." I blurted out quickly in my defense. Hell, why did I have to sound like I was from the 1800's. I mentally scolded myself.

"Hmm, and you're one for propriety?" He questioned in a condescending tone. Uh, what did he mean by that? Was he trying to say that I was easy?

I looked him over slowly with one of my better evil looks. "I guess the question would be what do you know about propriety? You're the one standing naked in my bedroom." Ha, take that!

"For your protection, and I never once said that I cared anything for propriety. This isn't a Jane Austin book my dear or a fairy tale, and if it was I would be the big bad wolf." During his small speech he had come to stand directly in front of me meeting my heated gaze. He truly reminded me of the big bad wolf ready to eat me up with his hungry eyes. "Oh what a big member you have" My inner Red Riding Hood screamed. Dammit, I really hated my brain sometimes I was trying to be mad here. I was really turning into a creeper; I had to control myself.

"Well I'm defiantly not Little Red Riding Hood in this scenario, more like the lumber jack." I winked at him making my escape beneath the covers. Once underneath I turned away from him facing the opposite direction.

"I will defiantly remember that." He laughed. I smiled to myself as I drifted into a heavy sleep. It would do him good to remember that.


End file.
